


To miał być zwykły patrol

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, POV Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Dies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Bo Wade zawsze pachnie świeżą krwią, prochem i meksykańskim żarciem.





	To miał być zwykły patrol

To miał być zwykły patrol. Najnormalniejszy w świecie, taki, który Peter robił codziennie po powrocie ze szkoły, gdy tylko zachodziło słońce. Przebierał się w swój strój i po sprawdzeniu czy z ciocią May wszystko w porządku ruszał. Przez kilka godzin dziennie, a może adekwatniej byłoby powiedzieć, że nocnie, obserwował dzielnicę Queens. Znał na pamięć każdy jej zakamarek, w końcu to tu się wychował. Queens było największą dzielnicą Nowego Yorku, ale również najbardziej spokojną. No... nie licząc częstych napadów niektórych obłąkańców.

Jednak czasem, a ostatnio coraz częściej, przekraczał cieśninę East River zapuszczając się na Manhattan. O ile Queens i przylegający do niej Brooklyn nazywało się „sypialnią", to na Manhattanie można było zrozumieć, co znaczy „tętniące życiem miasto". Przeskakiwał z wieżowca na wieżowiec, od czasu do czasu zwieszając się głową w dół i obserwując najmniejszą, ale również najbardziej zaludnioną dzielnicę Nowego Yorku. Podczas swoich wypraw na Manhattan mijał zwykle posiadłość Avengersów, Central Park, główną kwaterę Fantastycznej Czwórki, SoHo, Times Square oraz wieżowiec Stark Industries. Zawsze zatrzymywał się chwilę dłużej na Broadwayu, który, szczególnie w nocy i szczególnie w weekend, aż dygotał od gwaru. Był wręcz, jak magnes przyciągający ludzi z całego świata. Neony zapraszające na spektakle w licznych teatrach oślepiały, otaczała go feeria kolorów i świateł, w powietrzu przenikały się zapachy spalin, jedzenia, mocnej kawy, w uszach szumiało od urywków rozmów, trąbienia wolno sunących aut i muzyki dochodzącej z poniektórych lokali – właśnie tak wyglądał Manhattan. Peter nieraz żałował, że tak rzadko brał ze sobą aparat na patrole, ale bał się, że mógłby uszkodzić sprzęt podczas skoków lub walki. Wolał też uniknąć pytań, jakim cudem zrobił zdjęcie z takiej perspektywy, bo przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że kiedy jest się w połowie człowiekiem, a w połowie pająkiem, to nie ma z tym większego problemu. Czasem, gdy Parker widział ludzi gramolących się na sto dwudzieste piętro Empire State Building, gdzie znajdował się taras widokowy, przeskakiwał tuż nad nimi czując, że stąd, czyli z powietrza, w którym utrzymywała go pajęcza nić, Manhattan i tak wygląda wspanialej.

Gdzieś pomiędzy Manhattan City Park, a Kansas State University zwykle przestawał patrolować w pojedynkę. Dołączał do niego były żołnierz, najemnik walczący głównie przy pomocy pistoletów i katan, choć nie tylko. Arsenał Deadpoola był niemożliwy do skatalogowania, po prostu mordował tym, czym akurat w danym momencie miał ochotę. I to na samym początku powinno Petera od najemnika odrzucić, bo Deadpool nie pomagał ludziom. Deadpool ludzi zabijał. A mimo wszystko musiał się przyznać przed samym sobą, że lubi tego pokręconego gościa bez przerwy wymawiającego słowo „Chimichanga", mimo, że za samą potrawą już tak nie przepadał. Parker starał się rozumieć, że mordowanie to była praca Deadpoola, tak jak jedni odwalali za kogoś papierkową robotę, inni sprzątali czyjeś domy, to tak on zabijał dla swojego aktualnego pracodawcy. Tak to przynajmniej próbował sobie tłumaczyć Peter, ale nawet nie udawał, że rozumiał. Deadpool nie był bohaterem, nie miał ochoty zbawić świata i Peter nie mógł powiedzieć, dlaczego obrzydzenie, które od zawsze czuł do najemnika zaczęło powoli ustępować delikatnej akceptacji. Może miały na to wpływ opowieści Deadpoola, których zdążył się nasłuchać podczas swoich patroli. Bo opowiadał mu wtedy swoją prawdziwą, nierozpowszechnioną historię. No i od razu zaczynasz inaczej patrzeć na człowieka, gdy opowiada ci o swoim dziecku, nie? A Wade, bo swoje imię Deadpool też postanowił mu wyjawić, miał córkę. Miała na imię Ellie, miała trzynaście lat i bardzo dobrze się uczyła. Wade opowiadał mu, jak próbował jej pomóc z zadaniem domowym z algebry, ale zupełnie zapomniał, o co w tym w ogóle chodziło i to Ellie zaczęła tłumaczyć mu, na czym ten dział polega. Po sprawdzianie, na którym dostała najwyższą możliwą ocenę, powiedziała mu, że to dzięki uczeniu taty, tak jej się rozjaśniło w głowie. Mówił o tym, jak wciąż sprawdza czy dziewczynka dokładnie myje zęby, czy dobrze się odżywia i monitoruje jej historię przeglądarki, żeby nie zobaczyła żadnych strasznych rzeczy. Ze śmiechem wspominał, jak jego córka została harcerką, a on kupił trochę ponad czterdzieści pudełek ciasteczek, żeby ją ucieszyć. A Peter nie mógł przestać się dziwić, że gość, którego każdy uważa za zawodowego mordercę, jest również nadopiekuńczym ojcem. Sam też zaczął trochę opowiadać o swoim życiu, o szkole, o pasji do fotografii. I, znowu bardzo zaskoczony, musiał przyznać, że nikt nigdy nie słuchał go z takim zainteresowaniem, jak Deadpool. I tak obrzydzenie ustępowało sympatii. Po prostu lubił siedzieć na dachach wieżowców, obserwować kolorowy Manhattan, rozmowy o tak przyziemnych rzeczach, zupełnie niezwiązanych z ich nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami oraz zajadanie taco, które Wade przynosił na każde ich spotkanie. No, bo płatny zabójca był także ogromnym fanem meksykańskiego żarcia. Parker zaczął się nawet przyłapywać na tym, że podczas patroli coraz częściej pojawiał się na Manhattanie.

Tak, a to miał być zwyczajny patrol. Jeden z tych, podczas, którego Peter nie miał nawet ochoty zatrzymać się na swoim ukochanym Broadwayu, tylko znaleźć się jak najszybciej pomiędzy Manhattan City Park, a Kansas State University, żeby usiąść na wieżowcu, zajadać taco i słuchać Wade'a. Jasne, Deadpoolowi zdarzało się z nim flirtować, a prawie każda jego wypowiedź była pełna podtekstów, ale to Peter też akceptował. Po prostu kolejna dziwna cecha wynikająca z panseksualizmu Wade'a, miłość mógł wyznać zarówno jemu, pierwszej napotkanej kobiecie, kotu, tortilli, jak i Iron Menowi. Nic nowego. Zaczął naprawdę przywykać do tych wszystkich Deadpoolowych dziwactw.

Dlatego, gdy zobaczył oślepiający wybuch, a następnie upadające ciało Deadpoola nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku.

\- Wade!

Rzucił się przed siebie kompletnie ignorując wybuchy dyniowych bomb i szaleńczy śmiech Zielonego Goblina. Odrzucił nawet rozmyślania, o tym skąd obłąkaniec się tu wziął, przecież zwykle uderzał na Bronxie, Parker nigdy nie widział go na Manhattanie. Po prostu biegł w kierunku krwawej miazgi z duszą na ramieniu. Kolejny wybuch powalił go na ziemię, Peter czuł, że płomień oparzył mu nogę, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Nawet nie poczuł bólu. Był już prawie przy Wadzie. Chwycił go, a raczej marne szczątki, które po nim pozostały i zaczął uciekać. Panicznie bał się, że podczas lotu pogubi ważniejsze części najemnika, ale nie mógł się zatrzymać. Słyszał kolejne wybuchy, tuż za swoimi plecami. Nie przestawał się przemieszczać, aż po jakimś czasie, śmiech Goblina zaczął cichnąć.

Gdy znikł zupełnie Peter wylądował na dachu jednego z wieżowców i spojrzał na to, co kilka minut temu było jeszcze Wadem. Położył sobie połowę jego rozerwanej głowy na kolanach i patrzył w puste oczodoły. Gorąco i ciśnienie sprawiły, że gałki oczne Deadpoola wypłynęły mu na policzki. Bądź też to, co z tych policzków zostało. Peter poczuł, że oczy zachodzą mu łzami, zdjął maskę i szybko je otarł. Nie pomogło. Starał się nie łkać, bo mógłby zacząć trząść przy tym głową Wade'a.

\- Dajesz stary. Odezwij się do mnie. Wyrośnij sobie tą pieprzoną głowę. I płuca... I nogi... I... - kolejne słowa zostały zupełnie zniekształcone przez płacz.

Manhattam wciąż tętnił życiem, tak jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Jakby Peterowi Parkerowi właśnie nie pękło serce. Słyszał trąbiące auta, śmiech ludzi, naokoło wieżowca migotały tysiące świateł, ale on tulił do siebie fragmenty Deadpoola, próbując przestać płakać.

\- Spidey?

Peter poczuł jak coś dotyka jego policzka. Przez łzy widział, jak świeże tkanki oplatają łączące się właśnie kości przedramienia, jak ukształtowane mięśnie porasta blada skóra pełna blizn.

\- No weź, jestem teraz cały w twoich smarkach.

\- Dupek.

Peter przyłożył czoło do dłoni Wade'a.

\- Jeju, Spidey. Nie wierzę, że reagujesz na to tak mocno. I to za każdym razem.

\- Zamknij się.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą chciałeś, żebym się odezwał.

Peter milczał. Jedną ręką trzymał dłoń Deadpoola przy swojej twarzy, a drugą gładził jego głowę przyglądając się wyrastającym na nowo nogom.

\- Przyniosłem taco, ale sam wiesz... Straciły się w akcji.

Wade uniósł się i wyszczerzył do zapłakanego Petera. Zdążył już zregenerować większość swojej twarzy, więc uśmiech nie wyglądał tak makabrycznie.

\- No, nosek do góry, Spidey. Ktoś tu jest pieprzonym dziwadłem, które się samo naprawia. Nie powinieneś się o mnie martwić.

Peter westchnął i oparł czoło o bark najemnika.

\- Jak przedstawienie Ellie? – powiedział dużo ciszej niż zwykle.

Deadpool zachichotał, ale po chwili zaczął opowiadać o spektaklu córki. Peter czując, że zaczyna się uspokajać wsłuchał się w niski głos Wade'a, zaciągając się zapachem Manhattanu oraz świeżej krwi, prochu i meksykańskiego żarcia.


End file.
